


Small Victories

by The_Sun_and_Her_Flowers



Category: SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sun_and_Her_Flowers/pseuds/The_Sun_and_Her_Flowers
Summary: Even on the worst day, common ground can be found





	Small Victories

She couldn’t believe it when they had asked her to come in. They wanted to hear her. 

It had begun to take a toll on her, rejection after rejection. She could barely look at her notebook anymore. Her mic no longer felt an extension of herself, but rather something she couldn’t reach anymore. To hear back from someone had meant so much. **  
**

She could do this. She was ready to kill it. She had come here with every intention of doing that. But now...

“It’s over.” That asshole. The audacity to have someone else text her that he wasn’t going to come. 

 _‘A better gig’_ Fuck him.

“Liv,” She never expected to find Noah here. He had tried to worm himself into every aspect of her life and had failed miserably. It wasn’t a leap to think that he would try to again with the one thing that truly meant the world to her.

But when their eyes had meet across from the room, she knew this was not planned. He was first one to break eye contact, fiddling with his rings before turning around. 

She watched him spin for 10 seconds straight, disoriented, unsure of where to go, what to do.

Without meaning to, she had found herself in Noah’s hidden place. There was nowhere to hide. It had felt good, to give him a taste of his own medicine.

It had all been good until…

“It’s over. The person my dad hired to play can’t come.”

“To play alongside you.”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe you do Acapella-”

“I am one person. Not a group. It won’t work like that.” she pinched the bridge of her nose, the sting in her eyes almost painful. God, she could not cry. Not here.

“What instrument?”

Not in front of him.

“What?

“What instrument was the person supposed to play?”

“Guitar.” Why had she chosen the guitar? If had gone with piano, she could have played herself.

Stupid, stupid-

“I can do it.”

She looked up. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I’ll play with you.” he murmured the last part.  “If you want.”

“You know how to play the guitar?”

How the fuck did she not that? Wait, why would she think she would know that-

“Yeah.”

“How well?”

“Ummm, I am good-” God, was he stuttering?

“I don’t need good. This is important to me, okay? I need someone who knows what they are doing.”

He licked his lips and her eyes followed, watched as he settled into a smirk.

“I do. I am better than the asshole who cancelled on you last minute.” There he was, the cocky Noah who had the audacity to stand outside of her house, drink coffee at her table. She needed that Noah. Not blushing in his ears Noah, with his wide blue eyes, unsure.

“Good.”

“You’ll let me play with you?” 

He sounded so surprised. 

“Well, I don’t have a choice, do I?”  _Thank you, thank you, thank you._ The words kept pounding in her head. She hoped he knew, what meant. 

He smiled, full on teeth, dimples and all. A curl hung over his left eyes.

“Cool.”

He looked so happy that she almost smiled. 

Almost. 

She licked her lips, and turned again, heading towards the stage. 

With his joint tucked behind his ear, Noah followed. 


End file.
